


Płonie, płonie ciche niebo

by oEllenao



Category: Bilbo's Last Song - J.R.R. Tolkien, Ostatnia Piosenka Bilba - J.R.R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bilbo w drodze, Gen, Poetry, drobiażdżek, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Właśnie pobiłam swój rekord niszowatości ;D (jeśli nie liczyć pisania do eseju). Tzn. mam przeczucie, że ta część Legendarium nie jest jakoś powszechnie znana *chlip*, nie tak jak Hobbit czy Władca Pierścieni - żeby nie przynudzać/odstraszać, napiszę bardzo krótko: Bilbo's Last Song to wiersz Tolkiena, odrębny, ale oczywiście bardzo do WP przystający (można go umieścić pod koniec trzeciego tomu, w scenie z Szarymi Przystaniami). Został ładnie wydany i zilustrowany. Oryginał: http://tolkien.cro.net/talesong/lastsong.html (polskie przekłady: http://home.agh.edu.pl/~evermind/jrrtolkien/opbilba.htm i: http://home.agh.edu.pl/~evermind/jrrtolkien/opbilba2.htm ). No, to jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz i będę miała zaliczone wszystkie elementy Legendarium (właściwie to już mam, ale co tam, rozdrobnię ;)).Ot, drobiażdżek (nie chciałam pisać epopei/tasiemca do wiersza ;)), nawiązujący do BLS (konkretnie: „Farewell to Middle-earth at last. I see the Star above my mast!”), ale też do pozostałych utworów pana Bagginsa (WP, H).Z dedykacją dla Meli (chciała Bilba), Jurki (prosiła o elfów - ekhem, liczy się samo słowo "elfów" w wierszu? :P) oraz dziewczyn z ao3, mirriel i dA.





	Płonie, płonie ciche niebo

**Author's Note:**

> Właśnie pobiłam swój rekord niszowatości ;D (jeśli nie liczyć pisania do eseju). Tzn. mam przeczucie, że ta część Legendarium nie jest jakoś powszechnie znana *chlip*, nie tak jak Hobbit czy Władca Pierścieni - żeby nie przynudzać/odstraszać, napiszę bardzo krótko: Bilbo's Last Song to wiersz Tolkiena, odrębny, ale oczywiście bardzo do WP przystający (można go umieścić pod koniec trzeciego tomu, w scenie z Szarymi Przystaniami). Został ładnie wydany i zilustrowany. Oryginał: http://tolkien.cro.net/talesong/lastsong.html (polskie przekłady: http://home.agh.edu.pl/~evermind/jrrtolkien/opbilba.htm i: http://home.agh.edu.pl/~evermind/jrrtolkien/opbilba2.htm ). No, to jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz i będę miała zaliczone wszystkie elementy Legendarium (właściwie to już mam, ale co tam, rozdrobnię ;)).
> 
> Ot, drobiażdżek (nie chciałam pisać epopei/tasiemca do wiersza ;)), nawiązujący do BLS (konkretnie: „Farewell to Middle-earth at last. I see the Star above my mast!”), ale też do pozostałych utworów pana Bagginsa (WP, H). 
> 
> Z dedykacją dla Meli (chciała Bilba), Jurki (prosiła o elfów - ekhem, liczy się samo słowo "elfów" w wierszu? :P) oraz dziewczyn z ao3, mirriel i dA.

Płonie, płonie ciche niebo

srebrnym ogniem gwiazd dotknięte.

Tylko księżyc gdzieś się wymknął...

Może czeka za zakrętem,

tam, gdzie droga nowa bieży,

która wiedzie hen, na Zachód,

która stóp mych nie poniesie -

chyba że na elfów statku.

 

Może czeka za zakrętem

na hobbita księżyc stary,

może jeszcze raz zabłyska

ku widokom dobrze znanym,

nim powiedzie srebrnym szlakiem

do krainy przespokojnej,

nim zawołam z sercem ciężkim:

Żegnaj, żegnaj, drogi domie!

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego dobrego na nowy rok, kochani ;* Szczęścia, zdrowia, zrealizowanych planów/marzeń, spokoju, weny (w każdej dziedzinie życia, gdzie jej wam potrzeba). Dziękuję wam za ten rok (i za wszystkie poprzednie - jej, za chwilę będę miała pięciolecie pisania - i ogólnie udzielania się na archiwach ff w każdej formie***; kiedy ten czas tak przyśpieszył?!).  
> *** - heh, aż strach podliczać lata siedzenia w niektórych fandomach (taki KL to już ponad 20 :O)  
> Dziękuję za waszą obecność, przemiłe rozmowy, przemiłe wsparcie, kudosy i wasze przemiłe dzieła (fiki, obrazki, wszystko, czym się dzieliliście).


End file.
